


Happily Ever After

by AylaPascal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 18:56:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4533417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AylaPascal/pseuds/AylaPascal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's marriage is on the rocks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happily Ever After

  
  
  
Harry wasn't sure how he had ended up sitting so close to Draco. In fact, the entire night had been somewhat of a blur. He'd had yet another fight with Ginny, their third major fight in a week. They were supposed to live happily ever after, but currently that wasn't happening. Wistfully, Harry remembered the first few months of their marriage before their current bad spell. In fact, Harry thought as he looked down at the couch, he had spent many afternoons on this couch with Ginny's legs wrapped around him and her hot breath panting into his ear.  
  
Of course, these days, Harry would be lucky if he got a perfunctory kiss on the cheek from Ginny. It wasn't her fault, of course. He knew that the Harpies were putting pressure on her to sign up for another season. The problem with that was that Ginny wasn't sure if she wanted to put off having kids any longer. They'd been married for five years, she told him. Wasn't it high time they had children?   
  
Harry sighed. It wasn't as though he didn't want children. He did, but he didn't want them _right now_. Ginny's career was going so well and he was away half the time with Auror duties. It wasn't the best time for children, and he wished that Ginny could see that. But instead, she seemed to take it as a sign that he didn't want to have sex. The last time he'd tried to initiate something, she'd simply turned away from him and pretended to fall asleep. Harry had lain awake for almost half an hour before he headed off to the bathroom with a magazine. There was no way he was going to fall asleep when every time he turned over, the sheets would brush enticingly over his erect cock.  
  
Just thinking about it made Harry shift uncomfortably on the sofa. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Draco giving him an odd look. Harry wasn't sure why he had ended up inviting Draco back to their place after the pub had closed. In fact, he wasn't sure why he had ended up drinking with Draco Malfoy in the first place. He remembered something about Draco having just come out of a relationship. Plus, Harry had yet another fight with Ginny. Somehow, they'd ended up sprawled out on one of the benches in the pub and drank shot after shot of Firewhiskey.  
  
"You look like you're thinking too much," Draco drawled as he flicked his wand in the direction of the kitchen. The fridge door swung open and two beers came floating out.  
  
"Hey!" Harry protested. "I didn't say you could have one."  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow. "Are you saying you don't want another beer?" He wrinkled his nose as he plucked the floating bottle out of mid-air. "Muggle beer. How can you drink this stuff?"  
  
"Quite easily," Harry told him. "In fact, I remember you having quite a few of them yourself earlier."  
  
Draco glared at him. "I didn't!" He sounded scandalised.  
  
"You did," Harry said smugly. "I remember you were drinking them and liking them. Or least you liked it before the bartender came over and apologised for accidentally mixing up our drinks."  
  
Draco snorted as he took a swig of the Muggle beer. "Tastes like old socks," he said and then took another sip.  
  
Harry laughed as he opened his own bottle. "You could always stop drinking it," he teased. "No need to destroy your taste buds."  
  
Draco narrowed his eyes and then reached across Harry to set the bottle down on the lamp table. Harry was surprised when he felt a little tingle slide through him. It was almost as if... but no, that was ridiculous, Harry told himself as Draco straightened up. "You wouldn't happen to have anything else, would you?" Draco asked after a pause.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "No, I don't have expensive scotch sitting anywhere."  
  
"How disappointing," Draco muttered, his eyes flickering around the room. "This is a quaint place you have."  
  
Harry shrugged. "Thanks," he said. Ginny had been the one who had done most of the decorating. He didn't mind the blues and greens but frankly, he couldn't see the use of cushions or decorative lamps. Still, Ginny seemed to like them, so they ended up getting them.  
  
"I take it that your wife's asleep?"  
  
"Yeah," Harry replied, a small frown creasing his forehead. "She always goes to bed early these days. Headaches and stuff. Plus, I think she's still mad at me." Harry winced as he remembered their fight earlier in the evening. It had been about something small; all their fights were about something small. This time it had been about whether they ought to go out or stay home for dinner.  
  
"The joys of being married," Draco drawled as he looked over at Harry.  
  
Harry nodded. Through the haze, he could remember telling Draco a lot of things about their marriage that he hadn't told anybody else. Of course, he really had nobody else to tell. He couldn't tell Ron because he'd get upset on his sister's behalf and this sort of thing wasn't something he could discuss with Ginny. It was bloke's stuff. As much as Hermione was a great friend, she just wouldn't understand. Surprisingly though, Draco seemed to get it. He seemed to _understand_. "How're you doing?" Harry asked suddenly. "With... the whole break-up?"  
  
"We hadn't been dating that long," Draco said briefly. His eyes were intense as he looked over at Harry. "I didn't think we were that connected anyway."  
  
Harry nodded. "Least it wasn't too painful then," he commented. He expected Draco to look away but he didn't. Instead, Draco seemed to be deep in thought, his gaze transfixed on Harry's face. "You'll find somebody else," Harry said awkwardly, wishing that Draco would look away.  
  
"I'm sure I will," Draco said. He gave a little laugh. "Of course, even if I don't, there's always one night stands."  
  
"Yeah, I guess," Harry said. He'd never had an experience of one of those. He loved Ginny, but sometimes, he found himself noticing an attractive woman and wondering what it would be like if he was still single. Then Harry would come back down to reality and realise ruefully that he would probably fumble through the entire experience like he did back when he and Ginny first started dating.  
  
"They can be quite... exciting," Draco said softly.  
  
Harry stared. It almost sounded like Draco was trying to tell him something but he couldn't figure out what it was. "Well, good luck," he said. To cover the awkwardness, Harry took another gulp of his beer, wrinkling his nose as the bubbles went down his throat.  
  
"In fact," Draco continued, "I think I quite like them. Far less ... commitment than a normal relationship."  
  
Harry gave a nervous laugh. "Probably." He looked over at the doorway, half-expecting half-hoping that Ginny would appear and put an end to this strange situation. She would probably be furious that he had been talking to Draco Malfoy, but they'd get over that like they got over every other fight. But there was nobody in the doorway.   
  
"What are you looking for?" Draco asked.  
  
"Nothing," Harry said quickly. He glanced back at Draco and then regretted it almost immediately. Harry could feel the breath catch in the back of his throat. Why was Draco looking at him like that? He could feel his heart pounding in his chest and a prickly heat underneath his skin. Surely that was just the alcohol and the late hour. He licked his lips and tried to scoot backwards. Why didn't he sit down in the armchair? Why had he chosen to sit down right next to Draco on this very, very, very small sofa? "It's late," he managed to get out.  
  
Draco inclined his head. "It is," he said.  
  
Why wasn't Draco looking away? Harry could feel his stomach turning over as Draco's gaze seemed to bore straight through him, down to his stomach... no wait, past his stomach. Harry inhaled sharply as he felt his cock twitch. He was just horny, he told himself. He hadn't had sex with Ginny for weeks. She'd either been too busy or too tired. It was just a mixture of the alcohol and hormones. Sure, he wasn't a teenager any longer, but it didn't mean that hormones couldn't be causing this. Harry gulped as he leaned backwards.  
  
"You look uncomfortable," Draco drawled. "Am I making you feel uncomfortable?"  
  
What could Harry say to that? "No," he said quickly. "But you should probably get going."  
  
"I wanted to finish my beer first," Draco said as he tilted his head to indicate the half empty beer bottle. As Harry watched, he made no move to pick it up. Instead Draco seemed to move imperceptibly closer to Harry on the sofa.   
  
"Okay," Harry said as he put his own empty bottle of beer down on the table next to him. "Here, let me get yours..." He was about to reach over to hand Draco his beer when Draco shook his head.  
  
"I'll get it myself."  
  
The world seemed to slow down as Draco half-stood up and leaned over, seemingly to grab his beer bottle off the table. He stumbled slightly and ended up sprawled across Harry's lap. Harry could feel himself freeze as Draco seemed to spend an inordinate amount of time wriggling and squirming to pull himself back up again. Harry reached down and was about to grab one of Draco's arms to pull him up when Draco suddenly propped himself up using one slender arm.  
  
Harry inhaled sharply. Draco's face was only a few centimetres away from his own and Harry couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from those pink lips on that pale, pointed face. His own face tended to turn bright red once he drank, but Draco's face seemed to stay that shade of porcelain. Harry's heart hammered in his chest, telling him to push Draco away, that this was absolutely insane and that his wife was in the next room and he definitely wasn't attracted to men, but Harry couldn't seem to move.  
  
He watched as Draco tilted his head up, a pink tongue darting out to lick those lips before Draco reached up and pulled him down. Harry gasped as he felt Draco's lips press against his own, a tingling sensation sliding thorough his veins as Draco's tongue brushed against his own.   
  
It was when Draco slid a bit closer, his hand brushing against Harry's groin that Harry sprang back, pushing Draco away. Draco's cheeks were flushed pink; Harry couldn't help notice that colour suited Draco. "What'd you do that for?" Harry exclaimed. His heart pounded as he looked towards the door of the sitting room, but thankfully, Ginny still seemed to be sleeping. She tended to take a fairly strong sleeping draught before bed and it was unlikely that she'd wake up until mid-morning.  
  
Draco shrugged. "I wanted to."  
  
"I'm married!" Harry said, careful to keep his voice low. It wasn't as though he had never looked at other women during his marriage but he'd definitely never touched another woman. He was faithful to Ginny. Or rather, his mind reminded him maliciously, he _had_ been faithful to Ginny.  
  
To Harry's surprise, Draco raised an eyebrow. "So?"  
  
"So?" Harry spluttered. "How can you say that?"  
  
"Quite easily," Draco told him. His eyes seemed to glitter as he leaned forward. "This is just a need. I know you want to. You can stay married to your wife and as long as you don't tell her anything, there'll be no problems."   
  
Harry's pulse raced as he could smell the faint scent of Draco's shampoo. It was an incongruous smell of violets that didn't seem to quite fit with his image of the other man. His mind tried to take in what Draco was saying, but it kept on being distracted by the way Draco's hair fell off his face and the way Draco kept on edging closer. He opened his mouth to tell Draco to leave, but instead Harry found himself saying, "That's easy for you to say. You've broken up with your girlfriend."  
  
Draco inclined his head briefly. "Perhaps," he said. "But I don't hear you denying any of my other points."   
  
Harry shivered as he felt Draco's breath on his face. He could smell the alcohol mingled with mint and food that Draco must have had earlier that night. "This is wrong," Harry said. It came out far less firm than what he had intended.  
  
"Wrong," Draco agreed as he reached over to trace an invisible line over Harry's leg. Harry shivered; everywhere Draco's finger touched felt like an electrical current was running through his skin. "Very wrong."  
  
Harry clamped his hand down over Draco's. "Stop that."  
  
Draco lifted an eyebrow. "Stop what?" he said as his hand crept up closer to Harry's crotch.  
  
Harry inhaled sharply and squirmed in his seat. He could feel his cock hardening from Draco's touch and it horrified him. He hadn't felt this kind of heart-pounding, palm-sweating feeling since he was back in Hogwarts. It made him feel like he was still a teenager and holding his books in front of his groin as he walked to class to prevent others from seeing his erection. "That," he snapped and was almost disappointed when Draco's hand pulled away.  
  
"Okay," Draco murmured and then licked his lips.  
  
Harry watched with horror and fascination as Draco's fingers crept forward and began to unbutton Harry's robes. Harry opened his mouth to tell Draco to stop and get the hell out of his house but somehow the words wouldn't come out. His cock throbbed as Draco's fingers brushed over it and undid the rest of Harry's robes.  
  
"You want to tell me to leave," Draco said softly, "but you can't, can you?"  
  
Harry stared. Just how the hell did Draco know that?  
  
"You're enjoying this far too much to get rid of me," Draco continued, a small smirk playing about his lips. "This is much more exciting than your sex life with Ginny could ever be. I bet that she's a missionary type girl, on her back the entire time. This will be very different, I promise you." His eyes gleamed. "And don't worry. I won't tell your wife a thing."  
  
At the back of Harry's mind, he wondered just how many times Draco had done this. How many times had Draco propositioned somebody with these exact words? Harry's fingers fumbled around for his wand, with the full intention of casting a curse on Draco to get rid of him, but instead Harry found himself casting a silencing spell.   
  
"Very good," Draco said, his eyes glittering. "We wouldn't want to wake dear Ginny, would we?"  
  
"No," Harry said slowly. It almost felt like he was drowning in liquid honey, sweet but deadly. He watched, in a daze, as Draco lifted his boxers so that his cock sprang out.  
  
"Very eager, I see." Draco smirked as he leaned over. Harry gasped as Draco swirled his tongue around the tip of his cock. Ginny had never enjoyed giving him blowjobs. Hence, they were always something for special occasions. Harry had always enjoyed hers, but that was nothing like what Draco's mouth felt like. It almost felt sinful the way Draco's warm, wet mouth slid up and down his cock. Harry reached down and twined his fingers through Draco's hair and arched his back to thrust his cock deeper into Draco's throat.  
  
"Fuck," Harry gasped as Draco licked down the length of his cock.  
  
As Draco lifted his head, Harry was strangely pleased to see the swollen redness of Draco's lips. "Enjoying yourself?" Draco murmured, his voice hoarse.  
  
Harry's answer was to attempt to manoeuvre Draco's head back towards his cock.  
  
Draco shook his head. "We don't want this to end too soon," he drawled. Harry inhaled sharply as he saw Draco stand up and begin to remove his own robes. Dimly, Harry noticed that Draco didn't seem to wear underwear under his robes. Harry wanted to look away but couldn't seem to stop himself. It wasn't as though he had never seen a naked man before. He had dozens of times before at Hogwarts in the changing rooms. But he had never been attracted to them in the same way he had been attracted to girls.  
  
Then again, Harry thought faintly, he had definitely never seen an erection on somebody else before. Draco's erection seemed to bob in front of his eyes and Harry wondered if Draco wanted him to suck it. He didn't think he could do that. "Don't worry," Draco said with a small laugh. "I prefer other things better."  
  
Harry's eyes widened as Draco dragged him up and pulled him around to the other side of the couch. He was beginning to get an idea of what Draco was up to, and he wasn't sure he could go through with it. His cock, however, seemed to have a different plan. It twitched as Draco grabbed his wand and pointed it towards his arse.   
  
"A lubrication spell," Draco explained.  
  
"I see." Harry's voice sounded strangled.  
  
Harry watched as Draco almost seemed to arrange himself onto the back of the couch. He leaned forward and spread his legs. It shouldn't have been an erotic sight, but Harry could feel his heart pulsing faster. He took a hesitant step forward and positioned himself.  
  
It felt strange. It was almost like he was sliding into a girl, but not quite. It was tighter, less wet even with the lubrication and somehow, it felt more _exciting_. Harry opened his eyes. He could see Draco in front of him, legs spread. It was like that time he had asked Ginny to try a different position but instead, he was entering a whole new place.  
  
"You can move, you know," Draco said, his voice slightly muffled from the couch cushions.  
  
"Right," Harry said as he pulled back slowly and then thrust back in again. He could hear Draco biting back a gasp. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Of course I am, you moron," Draco answered. His voice seemed to tremble. "Do that again."  
  
"Oh, okay," Harry said. He considered asking Draco whether he was hurting him, but he suddenly felt Draco clenching around him and involuntarily, Harry felt himself thrusting in and out. His fingernails dug into Draco's back and he could feel his cock hardening even more. He was getting close, _so_ close. "Is this right?"  
  
"Potter," Draco gasped. "Don't ask so many questions."  
  
Harry shut his mouth. He was getting into a rhythm here, and from the sound of Draco's whimpers, Draco was getting close too. Somehow, the idea that his wife was in the next room should have turned him off, but Harry found himself getting excited at the idea. He closed his eyes as he pulled back and then thrust in deep so that he was buried to the hilt. Draco made a needy sound.   
  
Ginny could walk in at any point. After all, she had woken up before after taking her sleeping potion. She could walk in and find him fucking Draco into their couch. She could find Harry coming in Draco. She could have come in and seen Draco's mouth wrapped around Harry's cock, sliding up and down until Harry threw his head back in ecstasy. Harry bit back a gasp as he found himself coming into Draco. He thrust again, and again, and _again_ until he emptied himself, and then he felt Draco's body shuddering.  
  
Slowly and awkwardly, Harry stepped back. He could feel his heartbeat settling back to a normal tempo. He was suddenly acutely aware of his own nakedness and what they had just done. This was Draco Malfoy, for Merlin's sake. He had just cheated on his wife with Draco Malfoy of all people.  
  
He watched as Draco lazily stretched and stood up, seemingly unconcerned about his nakedness. "Not bad," Draco told him as he reached over for his wand and waved it quickly over himself. "Want me to do you too?"  
  
Harry nodded and was relieved when the stickiness vanished with a tingle. As he walked around the couch and grabbed his discarded robes, Harry realised that he was beginning to regret the entire situation. It was the same feeling that enveloped him every time his anger died down after a fight. His stomach churned and he felt like he had been wrung out.  
  
"Next time, perhaps we'll get you to be more adventurous," Draco suggested lightly.  
  
"There will be no next time," Harry snapped. His fingers shook as he shook out his robes.  
  
Draco lifted an eyebrow. "Regretting it already?" he said as he began to do up the buttons on his own robes.  
  
"Just leave," Harry said quietly as he pulled his robes on. He could smell Draco on his robes and knew that he would have to wash them or magically cleanse them. Harry swallowed and ignored the sudden swell of nausea inside of him at what he had just done.  
  
He could see Draco opening his mouth and then closing it again. Draco slowly did up the last button on his robes. Harry could see Draco trying to futilely smoothen out the wrinkles but there was no use. The robes were rumpled and smelt of sex. "I suppose I'll have to clean these," Draco said wryly.  
  
Harry nodded curtly. He didn't think he could trust himself to say anything more. Now that it was all over, he wished that there was some way he could Obliviate himself. His cock was still tender from when he had thrust into Draco a scant five minutes or so ago, and he could feel the bruises that Draco had left on his body. It was a strange feeling. Physically, he felt sated, but emotionally, Harry didn't think he had ever felt more conflicted. How could he have done this to Ginny? Especially since she was in the next room? He was just glad that he had the presence of mind to cast a silencing spell beforehand.  
  
"Well, goodbye then," Draco said awkwardly as he walked towards the door. He opened it and Harry shivered at the cold night breeze that wafted in.   
  
Harry watched as Draco stepped outside and then almost immediately, shut the door behind him. Harry then slumped against the wall next to the door. What could he do now? He knew the right thing to do was to tell Ginny, but he also knew that she would leave him if he told her. It was a mistake. One mistake in five years of marriage. Surely he was allowed the one mistake?  
  
Harry bit his bottom lip as he walked over to the sofa. The room still smelled like sex so he grabbed his wand and quickly cast a cleaning and refreshing spell. He then waved his wand over himself and immediately the smell of Draco disappeared. Somehow, that made Harry feel worse. It was so easy to hide the remnants of his actions. It almost made him wonder if Ginny had ever done anything like this to him. Harry's stomach churned at the thought, and he could suddenly feel a stabbing feeling of jealousy.   
  
"Don't think about it," Harry muttered to himself as he removed the silencing spell. "Don't think about it."  
  
Taking a deep breath, Harry walked towards their bedroom. He paused at the door and tried to calm his breathing before he walked in. As he entered, Harry could see Ginny sleeping peacefully on the bed. She'd obviously been here the entire time, asleep, probably waiting for him to come home. Harry swallowed the guilt that welled up and began to take off his robes. He was going to be a better husband from now on. He was going to bring Ginny breakfast in bed and they were going to have kids now instead of later, just like she wanted. His heart welled with love as he looked at her curled up on the bed.  
  
Slowly, he slid into bed next to Ginny and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry," he said quietly into her ear. "For everything."  
  
Ginny shifted in her sleep and turned her head slightly. "'m sorry too," she mumbled. "Let's not fight next time, kay?"  
  
"We won't," Harry murmured into her hair. "I promise. We won't fight any more. We'll get our happily ever after." He closed his eyes and ignored images of Draco that flickered through. It had been a mistake. He needed to forget it and move on. Harry tightened his arms around Ginny. "I love you," he whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to aigooism for the beta! Written for serpentinelion's Summer Kink Fest.


End file.
